space_empires_r3_galactic_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Small Arms of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn
The Small Arms of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn are standardized to reduce logistics costs and training, and have been vetted for use in multiple climates and environments, including use in vacuum. All small arms either take chemical-powered gas driven ammunition, or the Lunaria-produced self-contained LASER cartridge shell. The only standardization would be for rifles, carbines, and light machine guns, that the cartridge be similar to dimensions to the 7.62x51mm OE-NATO round; while pistols, submachine guns, and PDWs utilize the .45ACP round. Long Arms of the AFUKLI The standard infantry long arm of the United Kingdom would be the Type 21/Type 51 Modular Assault Weapon System family. The longer Type 21R MAWS has been fielded primarily to the UKLIIA, while the shorter and compact Type 21C MAWS is the mainstay of the UKLIRMC and UKLISN. A limited production upgrade variant, the Type 51BpR MAWS is in field test and limited acquisition with select Royal Marine Corps units. For ceremonial purposes, the Type 1880 Kai Martini-Henry rifle is aesthetically similar to the Old Earth rifle of empire, but built with modern metallurgical knowledge. Type 21/Type 51 Modular Assault Weapon System The Modular Assault Weapon System, Type 21/51 series, is a AFUKLI-standard select-fire individual combat weapon system that can fire both the 7.62x51mm OE-NATO and 7.62 SUDGLASER ammunition types and configurable between Rifle, Carbine, and Bullpup versions. -Type 21/Type 51 MAWS Handbook Introduction The Type 21 MAWS is a family of weapons consisting of the base Type 21 MAWS which consists of the lower receiver and upper receiver, pistol grip, magazine well, and barrel assembly. From there the butt-stock and barrel can be added on, and any compatible optics system can be added. All weapons systems in the Type 21 MAWS family are able to accept either the Iserlohn standard 7.62x51mm OE-NATO round or the equivalent 7.62mm Single-Use, Disposable, Gas-cooled LASER round. The gas coolant charge on the 7.62mm SUDGLASER round is enough to produce enough coolant gasses to sufficiently work with the outer coolant sleeve, but also actuate the action. The coolant gasses are also approved for use in vacuum environments. Both the Type 21R and Type 21C are available to all branches of the Armed Forces of the United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn. Aesthetically, the weapons are similar to the Neue Oberndorf Sportwaffen Inc's NOS-182 Legacy sporting semiautomatic rifles, a popular civilian rifle. The Type 51BpR MAWS shares many components with the Type 21 MAWS and had been submitted to the UKLIRMC's Future Infantryman's Assault Weapon System Project. It was chosen as the winner out of twenty competing entries and is now in limited distribution with more widespread adoption by the UKLIRMC and Special Operations units after extensive field trials. Type 21R MAWS These things are older than I am, the gas in the sudders aren't really vacuum rated, but Empress be damned if you take this rifle from my hands. -Anonymous Imperial Army soldier, translated from Lunarian The standard infantry weapons system, the Type 21 MAWS Rifle utilizes a 40cm rifled and magneto-cooled barrel which can handle either the standard 7.62x51mm OE-NATO round or its equivalent 7.62mm SUDGCLASER round. It has railed furniture to allow the attachment of many different accessories including but limited foregrips and optics. It comes with an adjustable butt-stock, and is typically issued to the Kuan Tao and reserves. Type 21C MAWS Took the best rifle in both planets, and lopped off a few inches. Still kicks like my momma when using the Oh-Ee rounds. -UKLIRMC Private, Fireteam Charlie, HLIMS Edelweiss A shortened version of the Type 21R MAWS, the Carbine offers better handling characteristics and an increased rate of fire, though at an expense in accuracy when firing the standard smokeless chemical ammunition. Much like the rifle, it comes with railed furniture to allow the mounting of different accessories and optics as well as having an adjustable butt-stock, and often issued to members of the UKLIN and UKLIRMC. Type 51BpR MAWS Lighter, shorter, and just as solid. Not enough to go around. -Yumiko Ozwari, UKLIRMC Captain An update to the Type 21 MAWS, the Type 51 MAWS, is currently deployed in limited field use with select Marine Expeditionary Units fir trials evaluation. The Type 51BpR MAWS is an attempt to place the accuracy and heat-dissipation characteristics of the Type 21R into the length similar to the Type 21C. Utilizing a bullpup layout in which the firing chamber, magazine well, and action is located behind the trigger group, the overall size of the Type 52BpR is comparable to a fully extended Carbine model. The bolt group has been redesigned slightly to accommodate the bullpup nature of the firearm, while a switch system allows for either left or right handed operation by ejecting spent shells to either side. The adjustable buttstock is done by two heavy-duty stands with standard locking increments. Most other components are shared between the Type 51 and Type 21. Sidearms of the AFUKLI Might be fine and dandy to let you use your race gun from pistol competitions, but I swear to the Empress. I pray you never meet the armory and quartermaster noncoms in a dark alley. -Anonymous While the standard pistol is issued to every soldier, sailor, marine, and reservist in the United Kingdom, its use is often superseded by personal armaments. The only mechanical requirements for personal firearms would be its ability to accept both the .45ACP and 11mm SUDGLASER rounds (in .45ACP casing) and accept any standard civilian or military standard single-stacked 10 round magazine. This lax set of requirements has led to the unofficial adoption of the 700 year old M1911 series of pistols by many officers and soldiers, though these civilian weapons are either modified or designed to accept the larger magazine. Due though to this wild variation in personal sidearms, firearms training and practice for sidearms is done bi-weekly when permitting. That said, in order to utilize a personal or civilian weapon, one must show proficiency with it. With the requirements for the use of personal weapons quite high, the majority of the armed forces merely use the standard issue Type 45M pistol, itself merely a suppressed and beefed up M1911, according to many who shot it. Category:United Kingdom of Lunaria-Iserlohn